Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie based the Disney TV series Phineas and Ferb, to premiere August 5, 2011. It was first announced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh during a January 2010 interview with the Daily Telegraph. Summary Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is secretly a secret agent who battles the forces of evil almost every day. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart a more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Description from Walmart Just when you thought Phineas and Ferb had done it all (including winning an Emmy® Award), they take their adventures to a whole new dimension in their first full-length movie - "Phineas And Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension" - featuring exclusive deleted scenes and all-new bonus only on Disney DVD! When Phineas, Ferb, and Perry follow Dr. Doofenshmirtz through his "Otherdimensionator", they find themselves in an alternate universe where a second, truly evil Dr. Doof rules over his Tristate Area with an army of iron-fisted robots. To save his friends from certain doom, Perry makes the ultimate sacrifice by revealing his secret identity as Agent P. Phineas and Ferb escape, meet their 2nd dimension selves, and begin their own mission to rescue Perry. So begins an epic battle as our heroes try to save their home from the clutches of Evil Dr. Doof... and his sidekick Platyborg! Will Evil Doof succeed and achieve dual world domination? Will Candace finally bust her brothers? Find out in this action-packed, epic adventure - so huge that it crosses over time and space. Background Information *Dialogue for the movie began recording the week of April 26, 2010. name="DanP Tweet 1" Tweet from Dan Povenmire *Preliminary storyboards for the special, including the opening song "Everything's Better with Perry," were shown at Comic-Con on July 25th, 2010. Stitch Kingdom *A brief teaser trailer for this film was on The Sorcerer's Apprentice DVD. The trailer did not have any new footage nor any new information on the plot, not either it or Asia trailer teaser. Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension Trailer *The original/full title for this movie was called Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension In Fabulous 2D. *Images for the Original Plot have been shown on the Disney Channel Asia's 2011 Sneak Peek; however, these were not confirmed images. *Despite being the longest feature of Phineas and Ferb so far, it only has 7 songs, tying with "Wizard of Odd", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", and "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" if What Does He Want? is not counted. However, this may be because the songs in this movie, specifically "Robot Riot" are longer than the average episode's songs. *A video game has been announced and is being released for Wii, PS3, and the Nintendo DS. *According to correspondence with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, more information on Perry's history with his family will be revealed in this film. *In the Disney Channel "Sizzlin' Summer" promotion, they showed a brief clip from the movie. It gave some new information: Phineas rides the robotic dog, and in the second dimension, the skies are light red and most buildings are burgundy. Also, Candace's alternate self seems to be helping Phineas and Ferb defeat the more-evil Alternate Doof, by the fact that she tosses regular Phineas a sort of green-ray shooting contraption during what looks like a battle. Also, Alternate Doof rides around in a robot for a good portion of the time. Production Information *Movie description from the Amazon press release: Amazon ::When Phineas and Ferb accidentally help the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz complete his latest creation that will finally take control of the Tri-State Area, they get zapped into a new dimension, where they meet their alternate selves! In this new dimension, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the leader of the Tri-State Area, and even worse—summer vacation doesn't exist! Will Phineas and Ferb figure out a way to get back to Danville, or will they be stuck in this alternate dimension forever? Bonus Features The DVD includes several DVD extras. Those include: Disk One *8 Deleted Scenes *Interactive Menus with Easter Eggs *"Animatin'" Music Video *"Perry-oke" Sing-Along Feature *Dr. D's Jukebox-inator *Prance Askance Execution *Bonus Episode: "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" with Character Commentary and Creator Commentary Disc Two Digital Copy: Feature Film + 8 Digital Music Tracks *"I Walk Away" *"Everything's Better with Perry" *"A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me)" *"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" *"Brand New Reality" *"Robot Riot" *"Takin' Care of Things" *"Mysterious Force" Gallery Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.jpg|Original movie look A2SD poster.jpg|poster of the movie PnF see Agent P.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with Agent P Platyborg.jpg|Platyborg with a robot Phineas Ferb Doof.jpg|Phineas and Ferb using Heinz as a beidge Phineas Ferb Agent P falling.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P falling Phineas and Ferb in their bedroom.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in their room Phineas A2SD.jpg|Phineas with the robot dog from "Canderemy" and "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" Perry A2SD.jpg|Perry chattering on a bed Pair of Doofs.jpg|Regular Heinz meets Alternative Heinz Locked up A2SD.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Candace, and Heinz locked up on chains while Alternative Heinz is talking Isabella Phineas A2SD.jpg|Alternative Isabella with Phineas, Alternative Phineas, and Ferb Fireside Girls A2SD.jpg|The Fireside Girls, Ferb, Alternative Phineas, Alternative Ferb, and Alternative Buford in a room Doof Duet.jpg|The Doofs singing "Doof Duet" Carl Perry A2SD.jpg|Carl with Agent P in his lair Candaces A2SD.jpg|Regular Candace with Alternative Candace Baljeet A2SD.jpg|Several of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas bering used at once Agent P A2SD.jpg|Agent P on a ox head skull References External links *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension on Phineas and Ferb Wiki Category:2011 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Animated films